Sirens
by kat5552
Summary: Natsu had been stuck in the interrogation room for hours but his story wasn't going to change. All he had done was pick up some girl on the side of the road; he hadn't done anything wrong...


Sirens

Natsu sighed as he rubbed at his tired eyes. He had been in the same room, sitting in the same chair, for _hours_ now. When was he going to be able to just _leave_?

"Can I leave yet?" he whined at the detective sitting across from him, "I don't remember anything else, I swear."

The detective, a man with long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail/bun thing Natsu didn't know the name of named Lahar sighed in response to his question.

"No you can't leave yet, Mr. Dragion," Detective Lahar said as he looked in exasperation to his partner, Detective Doranbolt. A silent communication seemed to occur between them as Natsu watched.

"But I told you everything I know!" Natsu whined again, this time leaning forward to lay his head in his hands.

"Could you just walk us through it one last time?" Detective Doranbolt asked Natsu quietly, "We just want to make sure we didn't miss anything." _And that you aren't a coconspirator,_ he thought as he glanced at Lahar, whose thoughts seemed to be on par with his. With an irritated huff, Natsu sat back up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright I'll tell you again, but make sure you're listening this time! I'm tired of repeating myself!" he grumbled irritably before he began…

* * *

Natsu huffed as he looked at the GPS on his vehicle again. How was it even possible that he still had _four hours_ until he reached Gajeel's new place? Why his stupid cousin had to move out of the city to some Podunk village in the middle of BFE he would never know… But he had been driving already for three hours and he was so _done_. Thank goodness he had opted out of driving with his other cousin, Laxus; if he had he knew he would be hanging his head out the window as he threw up everything in his stomach. Stupid motion sickness hit him whenever he wasn't the driver.

"We interrupt your commercial free music for an important police announcement…" Natsu glared at the radio before he switched it over to stream music from his iPod. If it was supposed to be commercial free, why were they interrupting it! With an irritated tick in his eye, Natsu looked out at the nearly deserted highway, only a few cars coming in the opposite direction from him, and sighed. He was so _bored_ and all he had to look at were the trees lining both sides of the road. Nothing but miles and miles of forest…maybe around the bend a ways up would be something interesting.

"Incoming text message," his car's smooth female voice echoed in the small vehicle as she spoke. Natsu perked up. Maybe it would be Gajeel, telling Natsu he had rethought the whole move and he didn't need to come.

"Read text message," Natsu said clearly as he pressed a button on his steering wheel; the cool female voice filtered out of the speakers as she read the text, something from Erza about being careful on the road as there had been some disturbances in a nearby city. Feeling highly disappointed, Natsu looked back down at his GPS and saw that the city Erza had mentioned was only about thirty miles from his current position; not that anyone would be able to tell with all the damn trees around him… Briefly he wondered what the disturbances had been but then he looked back up at the road and felt his mouth go dry.

There, on the side of the road, was an older, white Honda CRV, hood up and smoke billowing from the engine compartment. But that wasn't what had caught Natsu's attention. What had caught his attention was the petite blonde staring at her car in sheer desperation, clutching a tote bag tightly in one hand and her other hand on her lower back. She had on very, very short shorts, showing off her long, pale white legs and a low cut tank top that revealed a serious amount of cleavage, especially since her long blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and was off her neck. Without a second thought, Natsu signaled and slowed his truck down as he pulled over behind the blonde's car. His heart was racing for unknown reasons as his large red truck rolled to a stop a few feet behind her CRV.

"Um hey," he called as he stepped out of his car, hands up so she would see he didn't mean any harm, "do you need some help?"

The blonde looked up, startled, and her hand on her lower back seemed to grip something briefly before relaxing as Natsu watched her. He eyed her curiously, like she was some kind of fascinating science experiment, before he gave her a wide grin.

"I see you're having some car trouble. Could I give you a ride somewhere?" the blonde stared a moment longer at him, seeming incredibly hesitant before she spoke.

"Where are you headed?" she asked in a voice as smooth as silk that sent a shiver straight down Natsu's spine. He exhaled slowly as he tried to gather his thoughts that had very effectively been dashed when she spoke.

"Some Podunk little village a few hours from here," he said carelessly. He was going to tell her the name of the town, but hell if he remembered what it was as he stared at the beauty before him.

"Sounds nice," she said somewhat shiftily as she moved towards him and gestured towards his truck, "How fast do you think you could get us there?"

Natsu felt a little baffled as the girl spoke, but then he grinned at the challenge he perceived in her words. Hammering a fist to his chest, he told her he could get her there in a jiffy, faster than her POS CRV could. Her eye twitched at that but she joined Natsu in the cab of his truck anyway.

"So what's your name?" he asked curiously as he signaled and got back on the highway, picking up speed quickly since there were no other cars around.

The girl was looking out the back window, her hand still glued to her lower back, and Natsu was about to burst with curiosity at what she was hiding, but before he could ask, she seemed to realize he was talking to her.

"It's Lucy," she said distractedly as she briefly looked at him, then his side view mirror, then his speedometer, "Could you go any faster?"

"If I went any faster we would be flying," Natsu said with a chuckle at the girl's impatience, "But it's nice to meet you, Luigi! I'm Natsu."

"It's Lucy," the woman said with a note of irritation leaking into her voice, "NOT Luigi."

Natsu let out a sheepish chuckle as he pulled at the white scarf around his neck, cheeks reddening slightly as he finally fully realized he had a _really_ pretty girl in the passenger seat next to him.

"My bad," he said as he pulled the scarf up to cover the lower half of his face. After a few moments of silence, Lucy asked if she could listen to the radio. Natsu obliged and half-listened to the news caster talk about some crime that had happened in that nearby city. Lucy, however, was listening intently and fidgeting in her seat as she clutched her tote bag tightly.

"Hey do you hear sirens?" Natsu asked a moment later, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to look past the bend they were fast approaching since he had seen nothing in the rearview mirror. Lucy didn't respond for a moment and Natsu turned his head just slightly to look at her only to notice she had pulled out a gun, an XDM 9mm compact to be exact, and was pointing it right at his chest.

"Heh…where'd you get the gun, Luce?" Natsu asked nervously as he pulled his scarf back down to reveal his face in its entirety. Lucy looked slightly regretful as she held the gun steady.

"I'm really sorry about this, Natsu," she said with a grimace, "Cause you seem like a really nice guy and all…but don't stop for anything. Don't you dare slow down either, or I'm going to have to shoot you." Natsu grimaced at that. He had been shot before, and it hadn't even been intentional that time (stupid Alzack trying to show off for his girlfriend…), but he was pretty sure if _Lucy_ shot him, it would do quite a bit more damage and he _really_ didn't want to experience that. So he obliged her. He kept his eyes on the road, hands on the wheel, and foot down on the gas. But their solitude wasn't to last…

"Shit," he heard Lucy curse under her breath as they turned the bend and saw a line of police vehicles. It seriously looked like it went on for miles and Natsu looked at the blonde in an attempt to find out what she wanted him to do, even as the news caster's monotonous voice telling all who were listening about the bank robbery committed by one, "Lucky Lucy Heartfilia" came thundering through the speakers…

"I'm really sorry about this, Natsu," she whispered as she met his questioning gaze. As though in slow motion, Natsu watched her face approach his before her lips gently brushed against his own. Electricity raced through his body at her simple touch even as it barely registered she had checked his seatbelt and gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hand before jerking it, hard, to the right.

Natsu felt his heart racing in his chest as adrenalin rocketed through his veins as Lucy's warm brown eyes gazed into his for the briefest of moments before squeezing shut as his truck began to roll…

* * *

"And I told you, after that I don't remember anything," Natsu said stubbornly, shaking his head at the detectives still hanging on his every word, "All I really remember is the sound of sirens. I don't know how she got out of the truck or where she went. I didn't even know her name before I offered her a ride, or what she had done."

Doranbolt looked at Natsu with something akin to camaraderie in his gaze while Lahar still glared at Natsu in disbelief.

"I don't believe for one minute that you just _happened_ to pick up a wanted criminal on the side of the road," Lahar said very seriously while Doranbolt shook his head at his partner's zealousness, "No one is that unlucky."

Before Natsu could even respond, a new person came into the room. From Doranbolt's and Lahar's suddenly stiff postures, Natsu felt certain this new guy was pretty important, but he didn't really care. He was just ready to be out of there.

"This gentleman is free to go," the new person said monotonously. Lahar opened his mouth furiously, like he was going to object, but Doranbolt shot him a look and simply nodded.

"You are free to leave, Mr. Dragion. Thank you for your time," Doranbolt said magnanimously while Lahar silently fumed across from him. With a cheer, Natsu shot up out of his chair and out of the room before he raced out of the police station with a sigh of relief. God that had taken _forever_ …

"Need a ride?" a soft voice asked as Natsu inhaled deeply, his eyes shut as he took in the crisp evening air. With a wide grin, his eyes shot open and directly into the eyes of the driver of the car stopped in front of him.

"I do," he said with a sly grin as he slid into the passenger's seat.

"So what alias did you use this time?" the driver, a pretty woman with really ugly, mousy orange hair asked with a smile.

"Dragion," Natsu said with a chuckle before he fingered the stringy strands of hair and leaned in to kiss the woman's neck. She shuddered as he pulled away, his voice suddenly deep and seductive, "I have to say, though, Luce…I much prefer you as a blonde."

She giggled as she began to drive away and Natsu began to feel the first pangs of motion sickness, "Don't worry, Natsu… It's just a wig."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hehe this was so much fun to write! I have to be honest, though, and say I got pretty much the entire idea for this story from the song "Sirens" by Lee Brice. So now for the disclaimers…I don't own Fairy Tail or the song, "Sirens". :) I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
